Define Smart
by Can'tBeatCandor
Summary: WANTED - Athena's Demigods - (Remember, you're only eligible if the Greek Goddess Athena is your mom.)
1. Bright

Daughters of Athena have to be smart.

There's no other option, right?

_They all have an I.Q. of like, 200 or something._

**They don't even have to try in school.**

They only talk to each other, it's like they think they're better than us.

When you're a child of Athena you've got to be bright, or **else**.


	2. Never Come Back

CAROLINE

**Perfect grades.**

**Perfect GPA.**

**Perfect SAT.**

_Anxious._

_Depressed._

_Socially awkward._

**Admired.**

_Rejected._

**Genius.**

_Ugly._

Athena doesn't need pretty girls, silly girls or even happy girls.

Athena needs smart girls.

The head of the Athena cabin is a brainiac, not a beauty-queen.

Caroline doesn't want to be smart any more. She doesn't want to be respected, she wants to be loved.

She wants a boyfriend. She wants a _friend_. Athena's daughters don't have friends. They have allies. They have companions. Occasionally, they have partners, but rarely.

Athena's daughters have sisters.

**Sisters can be cruel**.

Caroline wants more than her ratty brown hair.

Caroline wants more than her ugly brown eyes.

Caroline wants more than the square root of 46. (6.78232998313)

Caroline is leaving for college this year.

Caroline is never coming back.


	3. Don't Look

MARILYN

**Marilyn Monroe** was **beautiful**.

_Marilyn Asher_ is _smart_.

**Marilyn Monroe** was **famous**.

_Marilyn Asher_ isn't sure her own mother _knows her name_.

**Marilyn Monroe** was a daughter of **Aphrodite**.

_Marilyn Asher_ is a daughter of _Athena_.

_Marilyn Asher _wishes Caroline was still here. Caroline always knew what to say.

_Marilyn Asher_ wishes someone else was in charge. Caroline always knew what to do.

Linda, an Aphrodite, asked if Marilyn wanted a makeover. Marilyn had laughed.

Marilyn wishes she had said yes. Caroline would have said yes.

Marilyn wishes she could give her life a makeover.

Her sisters know.

Her sisters don't seem to care.

**Sisters can be cruel.**

Marilyn sneaks out of her cabin and meets Andrew by the lake.

Andrew says he loves her. Marilyn lets him say it. Marilyn lets him love her.

Andrew doesn't look at her the next day.

Marilyn never expected him to.


	4. Used to Be

KAITLYN

_Kaitlyn_ used to be a _singer_, now she's a **weaver**.

Now she's a **fighter**.

Now she's **smart**.

Kaitlyn used to be _popular_, now she studies.

Kaitlyn used to write poetry, now she **hides** it.

It's never good enough.

Never **_impressive_**.

**_Kaitlyn_**'s not impressive.

Kaitlyn only wants to impress her mother.

She only wants to impress her sisters.

**Sisters can be cruel.**

_Marilyn_ is impressive. That's why she was appointed Head Councilor when Caroline left.

_Caroline_ was impressive. That's why she left.

_Kaitlyn_ **used **to be a_ singer._

Now she's _smart_.

**Athena** girls get A's, not boys.

_Athena_ girls go to Princeton, not Julliard.

ATHENA girls plan battles, not parties.

Athena girls are strategists, but none of them see what's happening to each other.

Kaitlyn is an Athena girl.

Kaitlyn doesn't know how to behave.


	5. So Close

JANE

Jane was **9** when she came to camp.

Annabeth welcomed her.

Jane was proud to be an Athena.

Annabeth trained her well.

Jane was **12** when Annabeth left with Percy.

Annabeth and Percy; the couple above all the others. At least, that's what everyone said.

Annabeth and Percy went to a different camp. A Roman Camp.

Annabeth and Percy never came home.

Head Councilors have a tendency to never come home.

Jane wishes she knew how to leave.

Jane is **17** now, a veteran. Ancient. The oldest in her cabin. The only one who knew Annabeth.

The only one who remembers when the Athena Cabin was more than a deathly-silent place to study, weave and look at diagrams of sword fighting.

But Marilyn was made Head Councilor.

Marilyn won the fight.

Marilyn always wins.

What does Jane win? One failed test and a ruined GPA?

No life, no future, no hope?

Jane is tired of losing.

Jane wants to go where nobody will follow. Where she can't lose, not again.

Jane wonders before she pulls the trigger if it's a logical decision.

Jane closes her eyes and drops the gun.

Kaitlyn finds her hours later, still shaking.

Kaitlyn doesn't know what to do. What she should do. What would you do?

Kaitlyn sits down and starts talking.

Jane listens.

Kaitlyn is only **12**, and she hates her school. Kaitlyn misses singing. Kaitlyn wants to be pretty.

Jane listens. Kaitlyn is pretty. Annabeth was pretty. Wherever she is, Annabeth is probably still pretty.

Kaitlyn doesn't know she's driving Jane insane.

Kaitlyn doesn't want to know.

Kaitlyn could never guess how close her sister was to ending it all.

Athena's daughters don't know everything.

Sisters can be mean, gossipy and above all **silent.**

**Sisters can be cruel.**

Jane doesn't know how much longer she can stay.

Jane doesn't know where she can go.


	6. Daughters of Athena

ASHLEY

Ashley was at camp for over a year before she was claimed.

Ashley _almost _**failed** out of 7th grade science. She got a **C-**.

Ashley _nearly_ **flunked** Physical Science. She got a **D**.

Ashley doesn't know what to do about Freshmen year.

Ashley doesn't belong.

Ashley isn't **smart**.

But Ashley's a daughter of **Athena**.

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I want to scream it makes me feel alive_

Sometimes Ashley stays up all night, counting stars.

She wonders if anyone else is as lonely.

Sometimes Ashley stares at her phone, wondering if she has anyone left to call.

She doesn't.

Her own sister's refuse to acknowledge her.

Ashley knows it's because she's stupid.

**Sisters can be cruel.**

Sometimes Ashley thinks about running away. Leaving Camp.

Ashley doesn't think she has it in her. Ashley doesn't think she has the capacity to think.

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

Ashley wonders what it's like to fit in. She used to fit in with the Hermes kids.

She can fight. She can run. She can (almost) dance.

She's not smart. She wishes everything could be okay.

But Ashley's a daughter of **Athena.**

* * *

Song lyrics from Avril Lavigne's "Anything But Ordinary"


	7. Perfectionists

Ashley wants to be **smart**.

Jane wants to be _forgotten_.

Kaitlyn wants to be **pretty**.

Marilyn wants to be _remembered_.

* * *

_Jane_ is the smartest girl in her cabin but she's never felt so useless.

**Kaitlyn** is surrounded by family but she's never felt so abandoned.

_Marilyn_ has a string of lovers but she's never felt so ugly.

**Ashley** can fight like hell but she's never felt so weak.

* * *

Kailyn wants to be _popular_ but she never leaves her cabin.

Marilyn wants to be **loved** but she never sticks around long enough to know anyone.

Ashley is _beautiful_ but she can't look past her faults.

Jane speaks **nine** languages but she can't find a way to voice her opinion.

* * *

_**They're Athena Girls.**_

Perfectionists that are each far from perfect.

Staying together because they don't know how to be apart.

_Sisters_ until the end.

**Sisters can be cruel.**


	8. Without a Glance

MARILYN

Marilyn waits for Andrew to call her back

Never thinking to call him first

She leaves him like he left her

_Without a word_

**Without a glace**

Refusing to meet where they used to

By the lake

In the moonlight

Romantic some would say

But Marilyn's not an Aphrodite

She's far from it

Marilyn isn't even sure what romance is

And if she was asked

She'd comment

"Romance? I don't deserve **romance**."

As if she only deserves what her parents give her

What her **mom** gives her

_And nothing more_

As if love is something for _other_ people

**Not for ****smart**** girls**

As if Annabeth lost her intelligence when she fell for Percy

As if true love was nothing more than another fairy tale

Another lie told to keep little girls in check

But Athena doesn't stand for lies

So neither do her daughters

Marilyn might wait for Andrew 's call

But she'll never call him first

That would be needy

Athena's daughters don't **need** anything

**And** _Marilyn_ doesn't need love.


	9. Silence Speaks

KAITLYN

Marilyn used to leave every night

Marilyn didn't think anyone noticed

Kaitlyn saw

Kaitlyn notices everything

_But_ she doesn't know if anyone sees her

_But_ she doesn't need anyone to see her

Athena's daughters don't **need** anything

**And** all Kaitlyn has is words scrawled on a page

_But_ she can't remember speaking with anyone for a while before Jane

**And** that was last week

**And** that wasn't quite a conversation

**And** she wants to share her poems

_But_ she can't

She's **not** good enough

**And** nothing she does can ever be perfect

_But_ Marilyn stopped leaving at night

**And **Kaitlyn isn't sure why

* * *

**_Silence speaks_**

_~By Kaitlyn~_

_Devoid of life_

_A white _nothing_ cries_

_First a whisper_

_Quiet, soothing lies_

_Peace with an __**edge**_

_The devoid descant yearns_

_And grows louder each day_

_Your inner fire burns_

_With each missing word_

**_Silence _**_screams at last_

_With all its might_

_A _**_deafening_**_ spell is cast_


	10. Never Lonely

JANE

There's a place where **Jane** escapes to

There's a place of **Jane**'s own creation

There's a place where nobody can find **Jane**

It's hidden

**In her mind**

There she can be beautiful

There she can be strong

There she can be all she was _meant to be_

It's real

**In her mind.**

Jane can **only dream** of _her_ **place**

Her Palace

Her **Kingdom**

Her**own**_Olympus_

Where all her sisters

And _everyone else_

Can't be found

But **Jane**'s not **lonely**

**Never** lonely

Not lonely in the**Palace**of her mind.

But while Jane's not asleep she can't **escape**

She doesn't _need_ her Kingdom

Athena's daughters don't **need** anything

Jane can study while she's awake

She reads books like the Gods bicker

Often and everywhere

Never looking up

People wait when she looks up

**And** Jane doesn't know **how** to deal with people


	11. Surprise

ASHLEY

July 14th

Bastille Day

French Independence Day

**Ashley's birthday**

What does she want?

Sisters-

That _care_ about **her**

That _care_ about **each other**

That _care_ about **themselves**

That _care_ about **anything** _other than_ **school**

But what does she need?

Athena's daughters don't **need** anything

**You **should know that by now

Ashley doesn't think _anyone_ knows

She doesn't know everyone knows

Ashley doesn't know-

That they each got her **a gift**

That _Marilyn_ **spoke** _to Kaitlyn_ for the first time in over 3 months

That Jane **bought herself** a new dress just for the day

That nobody got Ashley a **book**

Ashley doesn't want to leave her bed

Because she doesn't _know_ what her sisters have planned

Ashley doesn't know that there are three wrapped presents with her name on them

**And** Ashley doesn't know that she **has to get up**


	12. Speak Out

Ashley **wants **to be **special**

Jane **wants** to _break away_

Kaitlyn **wants** to be **beautiful**

Marilyn **wants** to _have it her way_

* * *

_Jane_ is always right (except when she's wrong)

**Kaitlyn** never talks (so nobody knows what to say)

_Marilyn_ talks far too much (but no one's listening)

**Ashley** felt special (but that was just for a day)

* * *

Kailyn **wants** to write but she _throws away_ her drafts

Marilyn **wants** a boyfriend but she'll **never call him back**

Ashley **wants** an education but she _doesn't study_

Jane does what she **wants** but only **wants what she lacks**

* * *

**_They're Athena Girls_**

They all **_want_**_ what another has_

But they'll never speak out

They don't **_need_** _what another has_

Athena's daughters don't **need** anything


	13. Stronger Together

MARILYN

After lunch

He finds her

He pushes her against the fall

"Where have you been?"

Marilyn shakes

"What?" he growls

Marilyn stares into his eyes

She is **stronger**

"I'm not yours." She tries to shove him off

He has her arms pinned

"Aren't you?" he smirks

He doesn't see

Marilyn's sisters

Come from behind

He doesn't see

Jane hits him

In the back of the head with her book

He doesn't see

Kaitlyn kicks his ribs

Ashley mutters, "I never knew Andrew was such a –"

He doesn't see

The sisters walk away

**Together**.


	14. Much Worse

KAITLYN

They walked _together_

But drifted apart

Silent

**Choking** on their bond

Now each sister is back where she started

Silent

Each daughter of Athena

Silent

And Kaitlyn _still _doesn't know what to do

Kaitlyn is scared

Of _Andrew_

Of **Talking**

Of _Silence_

Of moving on

Of becoming what she wants to be

She doesn't know

She can't know

Not when she's stuck like this

Between a rock and a hard place?

No

Between her mind and her sisters-

Much worse

Trapped in a place she could've called home

Wanting to break free

She doesn't know she is free

All she has to do is stand to realize she's really not

~TRAPPED~

It's all in her mind

She is **stronger**

Stronger than she will ever know


	15. She Can't

JANE

They took away her gun

Nobody knew **where** she got it

Demigods don't carry guns

They forget

Jane isn't **only** a demigod

She _had_ a dad

Jane is a year round camper

Her father was killed in Afghanistan

Athena likes strategists

But Athena doesn't seem to like Jane

Jane's still not Head Councilor

She's still not pretty

Or even loved by her sisters

She doesn't even have her father's gun anymore

But she has his knife

Every night she runs her fingers over the side of the blade

Thinking

_It would be so easy_

But she knows better

Her father raised a fighter

She is **stronger**

Jane won't quit just yet

She can't

There is still hope


	16. One Step Closer

ASHLEY

She is **stronger**

Than the whispers say

She is** smarter**

Than anyone_ remembers_

Once you're claimed by Athena

**_You can't go back_**

Ashley tries to remember

How it felt to be a Hermes

How it felt to be a Human

She can't remember anymore

Ashley doesn't remember friendship

Or laughter

She can't remember the last time she laughed

Or even heard laughter

Ashley tries not to cry

She _fights_ every day

She fails every day

One step more

One step closer

To where Jane is

Ashley hopes she never goes where Jane went

Where Jane remains

But she knows she's on the same road

Jane's just farther _ahead_

Ashley doesn't want to stay here

Stuck putting one foot in front of the other

Until she reaches the end of the road

The **End**?

Ashley doesn't know what comes after the End of the road

Ashley doesn't want to know.

Who would want to know the **End**?


	17. Tell a Story

**Ashley **wants to _laugh_

_Jane_ wants to have **hope**

**Kaitlyn** wants to have a _family_

_Marilyn_ wants to be **alone**

* * *

_Jane_ wants to talk about her father but she **can't** tell _them_

**Kaitlyn** blames her sisters for the silence but _she_ never talks to _them_

_Marilyn_ is embarrassed by Him but she has nowhere to **hide** from _them_

**Ashley** is thankful for what she has but she doesn't know how to _deal_ with _them_

* * *

Kaitlyn **wants** to be heard but she never says a word

Marilyn **wants** to be forgotten but she just wanted to be remembered

Ashley **wants** to get off the road but she's not even driving herself

Jane **wants** to tell her story but she can't find the beginning

* * *

_**They're Athena Girls.**_

Each one fighting a battle

They're each afraid of the girl next to them

Afraid that She is better

She is** stronger**


	18. She Doesn't Know

MARILYN

Camp Councilor … Head of the Athena Cabin … What does that mean?

Marilyn doesn't know

Does it mean she's the smartest?

No

That's **Jane**'s title

Does it mean she's the most CREATIVE?

No

That's Kaitlyn's title

Does it mean she's the _prettiest_?

No

That's ASHLEY's title

Does it mean she's the most **popular**?

Maybe

(But only with those who she'd rather not see again)

If she's not the Smart girl

Or the CREATIVE girl

Or the _Pretty_ girl

Or **even** the **Popular** girl

Who is she

Who is _Marilyn_

Marilyn doesn't know

She **would** ask her sisters

But they don't know for themselves

The Cabin that knows everything **doesn't** know this

Some things you have to find out

For yourself

So _Marilyn_

**Head Councilor**

_She has to find herself amid the pile_

_She has to sift through the mess around her_

And if she does

Inside her heart she'll find;

If she sorts out her beautiful mess;

She'll find **herself**

_Marilyn has to find herself_

Marilyn doesn't know **how**


	19. Forbidden

KAITLYN

_Once_

Kaitlyn thought **Silence**

Was what kept her apart

_Now_

Kaitlyn knows it's more than a whisper

Or the lack thereof

The Cabin that knows everything **doesn't** know this

_Doesn't_ know that there is more to life

Than a book

Than a calculator

_Doesn't_ know that there is more to life

Than doing every little thing

That Mom asks

A daughter of **Athena**

Can't possibly meet expectations

So why try?

That's what Kaitlyn wants to know

Kaitlyn would never speak the words

Even she knows better than to question

The _Great_ Goddess **Athena**

The _Brilliant_ Goddess **Athena**

Her _mother_, Goddess **Athena**

But even though she shouldn't

She thinks the Forbidden

That maybe

Just maybe

_Athena doesn't know everything_

So even if Kaitlyn can't say the words

Or write them

Or even **hint **about them

Kaitlyn can think about all that is Forbidden

Kaitlyn can break the rules


	20. Just a Number

JANE

When she was a **little** girl she dreamed of big things

Ruling the world

(or at least a **little **piece of it)

She dreamed of seeing her mother

_(her dad didn't talk about Athena)_

She dreamed of a grand meeting

Where Athena apologized for being absent in Jane's life

And promised to never leave

Now Jane is not so little

And her **dreams** aren't quite so big

Jane dreams of being able to leave her cabin

_Without_ a fake smile

Of being able to say hello

_Without_ blushing

Of being able to get out of bed every morning

_Without_ looking at a knife that _nobody knows she has_

The Cabin that knows everything **doesn't** know this

Doesn't know that she **still** wonders

She **still** dreams

Maybe she **still** wants to Rule the world

(or at least a little piece of it)

But nobody cares to ask

Nobody wants to know what Jane's going to be when she

_Grows up_

They think she's already _grown_

Already an adult

They don't realize that age isn't just a Number

And while Numbers are important

Age is a _state of mind_

Jane doesn't know how to be an adult

Jane doesn't have to know -**Yet**


	21. Still Unhappy

ASHLEY

Still stupid

Still pretty

Still unhappy

But who isn't?

In this cabin-

In this hell-hole

Everyone's **equally** _alone_

Equally "_unloved_"

Equally _shunned_

Equally _tired_

Tired of being _alone_ and "_unloved_"

Tired of being _shunned_ and _tired_

Ashley wishes she could **fix** her problems

Ashley wishes she could **fix** everyone's problems

Ashely doesn't know _how_

Nobody knows _how_

The Cabin that knows everything **doesn't** know this

They don't know how to smile;

_-They only know how to fake it_

They don't know what fun is;

_-Besides what they've read_

They don't know relaxation;

_-All they do is work_

Still stupid

Still pretty

Still unhappy

But who isn't?

The children of **Hermes** aren't

They're all _playful_

All _excited_

All _loud_

All _happy_

Ashley just wants to be _playful_ and _excited_

Ashley just wants to be _loud_ and _happy_

If Ashley's they only one noticing how different the Athena Cabin is

Is she really the dumb one?

Ashley still thinks so


	22. New Girl

Congratulations to Chocoholic Minion for winning my contest! Check out her story s/9994612/1/Good-Enough ! Read it! Read the story! Her main character Lizzie will be joining the other Athena Girls next chapter :)

* * *

Ashley **wants** to be forgiven

Jane **wants** to be more than a memory

Kaitlyn **wants** to be set free

Marilyn **wants** to be a leader

* * *

_Jane_ won't leave her sisters like Annabeth left her (at least that's her plan)

**Kaitlyn** thinks she's all grown up (but she's only a child)

_Marilyn_ pretends to be in charge (everyone knows she doesn't have any power)

** Ashley** thinks they hate her because she's not the smartest (but they're jealous)

* * *

Kaitlyn **wants** to

Marilyn **wants** to

Ashley **wants** to

Jane **wants** to

* * *

**_They're Athena Girls._**

But they're not as alone as they believe

The Grey Eyed Goddess watches over each of her daughters

And she has another girl to send

The Cabin that knows everything **doesn't** know this


	23. Once Upon A Time

LIZZIE

**Once upon a time** Elizabeth and her _brother_ were home schooled

Their stepmom taught them-

Well she taught them along with her own kids

**Once upon a time** Lizzie's _dad_ died

And her stepmom had to get a job-

It was that or lose the house

**Once upon a time** Lizzie did _everything_ her brother did

Malcom played soccer, so did she-

But then Malcom was invited to a special camp

And he told her to stay home

**Once upon a time** Lizzie _broke the rules_ and followed him

She even got through the gates-

But he found out and he was mad

**Once upon a time** Lizzie and her _brother_ got along

But now he's at college-

And it's her first year at camp

**Once upon a time** Lizzie thought she could do _anything _Malcom could

Now she's not so sure-

Now she's not sure

**Not sure at all**

Lizzie only knows that Malcom chose this camp over her


	24. Only Sisters

MARILYN

Sometimes Marilyn forget about the _other_ people in her cabin

Athena didn't only give her sisters

She has 3 half-brothers that sleep right across the hall

There's Chance, barely 8

And Jake, who's nearly 12

And Warner, who just turned 15

There used to be 4 of them

But Malcom left

Last summer was **his last** summer with the other half-bloods

His **sister **is here though

Elizabeth

_Lizzy_

Marilyn's not sure why she's coming now-

**Not sure at all**

It's _January_, not _July_

Summer campers don't fare well in the cold

Marilyn doesn't think she'll _make it_ until summer

Lizzie's **probably** a bitch

Lizzie **probably** thinks because her brother was popular she will be

Lizzie **has another thing coming**

Marilyn tells Lizzie to watch her back


	25. Beautiful

KAITLYN

Kaitlyn isn't sure what's even going on

**Not sure at all**

Jane says:

_Lizzie doesn't seem all that bright_

Marilyn says:

_Lizzie doesn't seem to be special_

Ashley says:

_Lizzie doesn't seem really pretty_

Kaitlyn wonders:

_What do they say about me?_

* * *

**_Beautiful_**

_~By Kaitlyn~_

_Who can say what matters most?_

_It's not our choice to make-_

_Listen to the people Roar_

_Your heart is _theirs_ to take_

_Look for hiding monsters_

_That lurk beneath your bed_

_They're giving you commands_

_Will you let yourself be led?_

_Everyone chimes in _

_When it's time to discuss _you

_They want you to be better_

_But it doesn't matter what you do_

_Beautiful 's a dirty word_

_ Full of lies and _so much_ worse_

_But I won't let them change my heart_

_For people are a curse_


End file.
